Say WHAT?
by Miss Riku
Summary: Our heroic Captain Hornblower and his faithful Lieutenant, Bush, embark on their greatest adventure yet...and it all takes place in the year 2008! This one just for fun XD rated for safety


**Hey there! First H.H story to post :) Yey!. This one's purely fun. People get O.O.C. Dogs get eaten…blue holes appear…..****I have warned you!  
Hope you like and plz R&R as always : )**

**)()()()()()(**

Horatio Hornblower was walking down the street of the small town of Kingston, Jamaica. His head hung, and so did his attitude. He had just left the funeral of his best friend, Archie Kennedy. The guilt for his death was on his shoulders, and his friend, William Bush, was tactfully trying to comfort him. But Hornblower blower finally blew up at him, telling him to shut his mouth or he would do it personally. Bush shut his mouth then a kept it that way. But he still followed Hornblower when he went for a walk.

Hornblower would hear his steady breathing behind him, and felt tear welling up in his eyes, _Yes Horatio, go cry in front of Bush, that would just help a lot, wouldn't it? _He ignored the tears and continued to walk.

Suddenly, Bush put his hand on his shoulder,

"What the hell is it?" Hornblower demanded coldly.

Bush stared at him for a minute, then pointed down an ally way. There was light coming from it. Hornblower starred curiously, looked back at Bush, then turned to walk down it.

When they reached the glowing object, they figured out that it _wasn't_ just an object that was putting off a light. But a large brick wall. Both of the men starred at it curiously, looked at each other, then Bush stepped forward and reached out to touch it. But his arm went right though, and so did he.

"William!" Hornblower reached out to grab him, but all that did was make him fall though as well.

He felt himself him hit something, then realized he was lying on his back.

He opened his eyes to see a blue sky, little clouds drifted in it.

'What?

Hornblower sat up and looked around a minute,

Where was William?

"Sir!?"

Hornblower looked over to his right to see Bush standing there, he looked at him, then at the scene around them.

They were sitting in a field, it was reasonably large, trees surrounded it, and there was a house and barn at the far end.

"Where are we?" Bush asked, walking up to Hornblower,

"I don't know, not Jamaica" Then he motioned over to the house, "Let got there, maybe we can find out what's going on" Bush agreed and they started the walk to the house.

()()()()()

Hornblower knocked on the strange door, it wasn't made of wood, but something white, and hard. He didn't realty want to touch it, but he didn't want to show his weakness to his lieutenant.

He heard voices, sounded female, girlish. Someone squealing and sighing, then the door opened.

There stood a girl, maybe thirteen or so, had red hair that she wore in a pony tail. He was wearing a pare of blue trousers and a light blue shirt.

She starred at them, her mouth hung open. Hornblower and Bush starred at her as well. Then she slowly closed the door, her gaze never moving from then. But as soon as the door was closed. They heard three screams,

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!"

"WHAT!?!?!"

"WHY ARE WE YELLING!?!?"

"HORATIO HORNBLOWER IS AT THE DOOR!!!!"

"IS ARCHIE THERE TOO?!?!?"

"DUDE, YOUR SOOOOOO KIDDING! LET ME SEE-"

The door opened again, but this time there was another girl. She was shorter then the other, and she had blond hair that she wore long and light skin.

She looked at them for a minute before she was joined by the Red Head, and another blond.

The three girls starred at them for a moment, then Hornblower cleared his throat,

"Um, we're sorry-"

"whoa" One of the girls said quietly, "You weren't kidding, Chelsea".

"Duh! Would I kid about this?" The red head said, pointing about them.

"-but, where are we?" Hornblower tried to ignore them.

"Sweet Beans-" The blond said,

"Your at……my house" The Red Head answered, like she was telling herself that fact, "on my deck, in my yard, on my street, in my town. Whoa..."

"Chelsea!" The other blond whacked the red head on the back on the head, "back up, calm yourself. Archie isn't even here, so you can chill".

"You know Horatio's my favorite" The Red Head answered, rubbing the back of her head, "NOT Archie".

"Oh child!" The first blond said, shaking her finger at the girl, "Repent child, repent. Tisk tisk tisk……"

"Ladies?" Bush said, the first blond shot him a glance,

"Dude, bonus, Bush is here".

"Whoa! Sweet beans!' The Second blond looked at him, "Your hotter than on TV!"

"Excuse me-" Bush started, but was cut off.

The second blond asked, "What are you doing here?"

"We, ah-"

"Are you really Horatio Hornblower and William Bush? Or are you Paul McCann and Ioan Gruffud?"

"What-"

"Either way would be cool, Leah" The red head said, sticking our her tongue.

"WHERE ARE WE!!!!" Horatio brawled, making the girls jump.

"Whoa-" The first blond said, breathing quietly.

The other blond whammed her in the side, "Your, ummmm, your in Connecticut?"

"The Colonies?" Bush asked, slightly confused.

"Um, no, America". She said, shaking her head. "you suppose to be somewhere?"

The first blond said under her breath, "Yea, In England" With that the Red head whacked her in the back on the head,

"Quiet, Julia".

"NO, we're SUPPOSE to be in Jamaica" Bush answered.

"Jamaica?" The second blond, now known as Leah said, "You mean-" She gasped, "ARCHIES ALREADY DEAD!?"

Hornblower gave her a horrid glance, the girl gasped again, "Ops, that came out wrong…"

"…She means to say that: You are in Jamaica because of the trial?" The Red head, known as Chelsea, rolled her eyes improvingly.

"Well, yes-" Bush began.

"Oh" the two blonds, Julia and Leah said in union, they sighed and hung there heads in denial.

"Yeah" Chelsea said looking back at Hornblower and Bush, "well, in case you want to know, my name is Chelsea Millers-" The motioned to the sad blonds, "And these are my friends, Julia Williams, and Leah Hark. And were sorry if we seem, um, weird. But this is really strange-"

Hornblower interrupted, "What year is it?" .

"Um, 2008, July" She thought for a minute, "The 23 I think-"

"2008!?!?!?" Bush practically yelled, "you jest?".

"I do not!" She said, "that's why its so weird, see, your from the year 1804, that's like 200 years before now. And what make it even weirder-" The Chelsea motioned for them to come inside, they walked in and she pointed towards a shinnying thingy. On it was a picture, _of him!_.

Hornblower starred at it for a moment, "What-"

"And check this out-" She reached for a small oval devise and moved it, another picture appeared, but this one was one Bush! Then another, of Archie....

_Slash? Whatever does Slash mean? hm..._

"What is this?" Bush asked looking at the picture.

"it's a com-" She stopped, "Um, well, see, its called the internet and you can get mail, look at pictures, write letters, go places, and listen to music on You Tube -"

"They don't know what You Tube is, Chel" Leah said in a huff, droping herself down on a sofa.

"Do you know what a Ipod is?" Julia asked, Bush and Hornblower just starred at her blankly, she continued, "Laptop? MP3? Earphone? ROCK MUSIC??" The two men just looked at her. She gasped, "How do you ever survive-".

"Julia!" The Chelsea sang out, "Not the time". Then she turned back to Bush and Hornblower,

"Anyway, the point is, well, um….." She thought for a minute, "….I don't know how to put this, but ah-"

"Your not real" Leah curtly stated

"Smooth, Leah, real smooth" Julia said

"What?!" Hornblower and Bush said in union, Chelsea nodded,

"Yup, their right. See-" She moved the oval devise again and something else appeared, it was a picture of him, Archie, and Captain Pellew. And for some strange reason, Hornblower was holding a gun, pointed out.

_...this is very strange.......but what DOES slash mean?_

"What it that?" Bush asked.

"That, it a set of mov....moving pictures see, your not real. Not in this world. A man named, C.S Forester wrote a series of books called the Hornblower saga, and well, see, he created you, his character. You and Mr. Bush are fiction characters in this world". She shrugged, "I don't know what to tell you but you not real".

Hornblower stared unbelievingly, _Not real! My whole life is NOT REAL!._

"So" Hornblower said, turning a little red, "Your telling me that MY life, is fake? That my pain, is not real?" Then he started yelling, "Your telling me, that the pain I felt when my best friend died, him, me and that pain ARE NOT REAL!!?!?!"

No one spoke, Chelsea blinked, and you could hear the other two girls breathing.

Finally, Chelsea spoke, "Its all I can come up with, but I suppose it is possible that you ARE real, but just from another reality. Not an Alternate one, but one that's different" She looked him up and down again, "Way different".

"Well if that's the case-" Bush said, thinking for a moment, 'How do we get BACK to our world".

"Sorry," Chelsea said shrugging, "I'm not a scientist, you might be stuck here for a while maybe even permenently"

Hornblower and Bush looked at her unbelievingly, here, permanently? Forever?.

_No._

"There has to be a way back" Hornblower insisted, Chelsea threw her hands up in the air and basically yelled,

"I DON'T KNOW, OK!!!".

"Do you really have to go?" One of the blonds said from the couch, the other one knocked the one that spoke over the head.

"Duh! They have a life" Then she said quietly, "You really need to get one sometime….."

_*Whack!*_

"How about I burn your face off and then feed it to sharks?"

"Girls" Chelsea said sighing, "Lay off the violence". Then she turned back to Hornblower and Bush, "Look, I'm sorry I yelled, but seriously, I have NO idea-"

"Oh, oh oh. Code Red, Code red" Julia said, sitting on the back of the couch looking out the window. There was a large blue thing outside.

"What?" Chelsea said looking over,

"Your mom's back".

Chelsea slammed her fist down on the desk of the strange machine and hung her head back, "For the love of all things good and holy…." Then she turned back to them, grabbing Bush my the sleeve, "…..C'mon, I gotta hid you guys-"

"Why?" Bush asked, trying to pull his arm away.

"Um, DUH!" She pointed towards the window, "If my mom SEES you guys, she's going to freak and you'll DEFENETLY won't ever get home" Then she paused, "EVER!"

Hornblower looked back outside where he now saw an older woman, maybe thirty-five or so, walking towards the house, bags in her arms. Then he realized that the girls were gone, and so was Mr. Bush.

Hornblower noticed that they were trying to shove Bush into closet, "Come…on" Leah said, pushing his back, Bush was against the idea.

"Ladies……"

"Get…In!!" Julia persisted, pushing with her hands.

Hornblower come over quickly,

"Mr. Bush, please get in the closet" He said, shoving him in and falling in after him.

The girls slammed the door after them and then Leah hissed at them,

"Shut up!"

They heard a door open and someone walk in.

"Well, hello girls". A feminine voice said, then there was a pause, "Is something wrong?".

"Um, No" Julia said quickly, "How-um- how was your shopping?".

"Good" The woman said, sounding unbelieving, the someone walked closer to the closet, "Girls, I'm sorry but, I need to put something in that closet, could you move?"

"We-we'll put it in there, Mom" Chelsea said,

"No, it would be better if I did". The someone put a hand on the knob.

"MOM!" Chelsea yelled, the hand went away,

"Goodness, Chelsea, what is it? I'm right here, no need to yell!".

"I-ah-you see….." She tapped her foot, "Well, _mom_, Um….." Suddenly, she broke out yelling:

"MOM THERE A BEAR OUT IN THE FRONT LAWN AND ITS EATING THE DOG!".

'WHAT--!?" her mom turned around and looked out the window, and in that one second, the three girls threw open the closet door, grabbed Hornblower and Bushes arms, and pulled them away. Running down a hall then out a back door, jumped down the steps, opened the gate, and ran off into the woods surrounding the house.

When they were far enough away, they slowed down,

"Whoa" Julia said, trying got breath, "That was…..fun".

"You got a dog?" Leah asked, looked over at Chelsea who was trying to start breathing again,

"No…." She whispered, swiping a piece of red hair from her face.

The three girls looked at each other, then back at Hornblower and Bush. Julia choked, and started to laugh, soon the other tow joined in and all three of them were laughing it up.

Hornblower and Bush just starred at them for a moment,

"I don't see what's so comical" Hornblower said, Leah smiled,

"Oh, stop that, you have to let loose more often" She smiled then giggled, "your_ way_ to serious"

"That-was-awesome" Julia said quietly, giggling to herself.

"A-hem, Julia" Chelsea said patting her friend on the back, "that enough now, don't freak him out" She turned to Hornblower, "Mr. Hornblower how about you show us were you appeared from -er- or what ever?".

"Well, that was easy-ish" Julia said sadly, pointing towards the blue circle thing in the tree, the thing the originally fell though, "Now I guess you an go home" She ran a finger down her cheek in a crying motion.

"Sadness" Leah said sighing

Hornblower and Bush look at the thing, then back at the girls,

"Well…ah…that you for you help" Bush said, searching for the right words.

Leah smiled, "Yup-" Them she stopped min sentence, "HIT THE DIRT!" she screeched, knocking Julia and Chelsea to the ground. Hornblower and Bush had no idea what was going on, but when a bullet whizzed by his ear, he 'hit the dirt'.

'What's going on!?" Hornblower demanded as more bullets flew,

"Its Mr. Williams" Chelsea said, putting her hands over her head, "He owns a gun, and um, plays with 52 cards short of a deck".

"What?" Bush asked loudly.

"He's my Uncle. And in other words-" Julia crawled behind a tree, "--I'd like you to meet our Captin James Sawyer".

Hornblower and Bush understood that, and they quickly found cover.

"Hey!" An older voice hailed, "Get out of there you freaks! I'm gonna knock your bloody heads off!".

"Its just us, Mr. Williams!" Chelsea screamed, "Belay-the-fire!".

"No! Your all Nazis!"

Chelsea sighed, "NO WERE NOT!! I'M AN AMERICAN CITIZEN. WORLD WAR TWO ENDED YEARS AGO!!! WE WON!!!".

"Liars!" He bellowed

"Great!" Julia rolled her eyes, then she stood up from behind the tree, "Let me try".

She gingerly step out from behind the tree and cleared her throat, "UNCLE ANDY!!".

The man stopped firing and looked at Julia,

"Julia?" He said, "They captured you!?"

"No, Uncle" She sighed, "Look" She walked over to him and took the gun, "you've had a rough day. M.A.S.H is on in a few minutes, how's about you go home, fix yourself some lemonade and relax, hm?"

"Really?" The man looked at his watch, "Beans, your right" He then went running off into the woods. Julia watched them go, then turned back and yelled,

"Alright, he's gone!"

All of them come out from there hiding places and stood back up, dusting there cloths off.

"Well" Chelsea said, sticking her hands back in her pocket, "where were we?".

"We were about to say good bye " Leah said, the she quietly sung to herself, "Don't say goodbye, cuz maybe its not the end for you and I…."

Julia walked up and unloaded the gun, then looked up at them, "Either way, I have to go. Knowing my Uncle, he'll probably drown himself in the Lemonade".

There was a silence.

Chelsea sighed, "Just go please, don't just stand there, you have a life".

Hornblower nodded, then he, along with Mr. Bush. Stepped back though the portal. Where upon they found themselves back in Jamaica. Standing exactly where they had left.

They starred at each other, then, just like nothing had happened, both of them strolled back down the ally, and out into the street.

Hornblower was still trying to figure out what Slash was all the while.

_**Epilogue:**_

Chelsea watched them disappear and the hole go along to. All that was left was a tree, and three girls standing out in the middle of a forest.

Julia heaved the gun up on her small shoulder then sighed, "Well, that was fun" Then she turned around and walked in the direction that her Uncle had gone in, then yelling back, "And FREAKY!".

"Ye…ah" Leah said quietly, sticking her hands in her pockets, "to bad they had to go" She ran her finger down her cheek, "But, that life for you". then she turned around and began to walk back to the house,

"Coming, Chel?".

Chelsea stood there for a moment, "Oh….yeah.." Then she turned herself around and walked after her.

"No one's going to believe this one, ya know" Leah said quietly, "and you'll have to think up something to say to your mom….".

"Aw dang!" She slapped her head, "I forgot!".

"Well, now that you remember--think fast".

There was a pause in the conversation, then Leah continued,

"But look on the bright side, maybe there are more of those portal things out there, we might see them again. Or maybe someone else".

"Yeah" Chelsea said laughing, "That would be weird".

"You got that right!" Leah smacked her on the back jokingly, "Speaking of weird...did you see the look on Hornblower's face when Julia's Uncle started shooting?" She began to laugh, "I thought I was going to bust out laughing right there!"

"Glad you didn't" Chelsea said smiling,

Then without warning, Leah dashed forward and climb up a large oak tree,

"What are you doing!?" Chelsea put her hands on her hips,

"I shall sum up this moment in a song!".

"Oh really?"

"Yes, and you shall join me!"

"Alright-" Chelsea climbed on up the old tree, "What song you thinking of?"

"Um.." She looked out over there surroundings, then broke out in song, Chelsea soon joined in:

_There's a place I know  
it's always jumping  
I'm thinking we should go and leave our worries  
You've got a friend in me  
and I'll tell you something  
this time could be extraordinary  
When shadows fall  
you're feeling small  
it looks like walls are closing in  
don't be afraid the dark will fade  
Just take my hand and look again_

This side of paradise  
is where I want to be  
This side of paradise  
for you and me  
This side of paradise  
What you get is what you see  
and I never thought I'd see a place as nice  
This side of para-

"Hey!!" Julia screamed though the forest, "You sound like dying cows! My uncle is lost as it is, you aren't helping by making him think that his neighbors cows are dying"

"…His neighbor doesn't have any cows! He owns a stupid fatty cat!" Chelsea yelled in return.

"My point exactly! Shut up!" then they heard a door slam.

There was a silence between he two of them for a moment, then Leah screamed,

"CHELSEA!!! IT'S THE BEAR!!!"

Then they both died laughing.

()()()()()()

**Song at the end was "This Side of Paradise" IDK who sings it, you can go look it up if you want. **

_**But **_**It is from a Pokemon Movie :D**

**Go Pokemon!  
**

**God Bless,**

**Miss R.**


End file.
